Cartoon All-Star Smackdown
Cartoon All-Star Smackdown is a fighting game for Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One and Steam. Release Date: December 14, 2018 Gameplay The gameplay is conceptually similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, in which up to 4 players or 10 Players can battle each other using characters from various cartoon and video game franchises like Adventure Time, Gravity Falls and SpongeBob SquarePants. When you run out of health or get knocked of the stage, you lose a life. Also there are Super meters similar to the Street Fighter series. When you attack or get hit by opponents, the meter builds up, and you can use a super depending on your level. Playable Characters Please don't add live-action, video game (unless they have a animated movie or a series), internet, or book characters. #Gumball - The Amazing World of Gumball #Finn - Adventure Time #Dipper - Gravity Falls #Darwin - The Amazing World of Gumball #Mordecai - Regular Show #Pops - Regular Show #Rigby - Regular Show #Mike - Monsters Inc. #Mabel - Gravity Falls #Bugs Bunny - Looney Tunes #Daffy Duck - Looney Tunes #Mickey Mouse - Mickey Mouse #Donald Duck - Donald Duck #Larryboy - Veggietales #Popeye - Popeye #Sherk - Shrek #Puss In Boots - Shrek #Timmy Turner - The Fairly Odd Parents #Blossom - The Powerpuff Girls #Buttercup - Powerpuff Girls #Bubbles - Powerpuff Girls #SpongeBob Squarepants - SpongeBob SquarePants #Patrick Star - SpongeBob SquarePants #Plankton - Spongebob SquarePants #Spyro - Skylanders Academy #Cynder - Skylanders Academy #Flashwing - Skylanders Academy #Sprocket - Skylanders Academy #Twlight Sparkle - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Pinkie Pie - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Rainbow Dash - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Applejack - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Toothless - How to Train your Dragon #Ed - Ed Edd n Eddy #Double D - Ed Edd n Eddy #Eddy - Ed Edd n Eddy #Chuck McFarlane - Chuck's Choice #Misha - Chuck's Choice #Woody - Toy Story #Buzz Lightyear - Toy Story #Omi - Xiaolin Showdown #Kimiko - Xiaolin Showdown #Ice King - Adventure Time #Fionna - Adventure Time #Wander - Wander Over Yonder #Arnold Shortman - Hey Arnold! #Helga Pataki - Hey Arnold! #XJ9 Jenny - My Life as a Teenage Robot #Earthworm Jim - Earthworm Jim (TV Series) #Jimmy Neutron - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius #Batman - Batman Beyond #Osmosis Jones - Ozzy and Drix #Princess Poppy - Trolls #Branch - Trolls #Guy Diamond - Trolls #DJ Suki - Trolls #Bill Cipher - Gravity Falls #Spider-Man - The Amazing Spider-Man #Lincoln Loud - The Loud House #Clyde McBride - The Loud House #Robin - Teen Titans Go! #Beast Boy - Teen Titans Go! #Cyborg - Teen Titans Go! #Brother Blood - Teen Titans Go! #Atomic Betty - Atomic Betty #Kaput & Zosky - Kaput & Zosky #Emmet - The LEGO Movie #Danny Phantom - Danny Phantom #Gru - Despicable Me #Balthazar Bratt - Despicable Me #Jessicake - Shopkins #Peppa-Mint - Shopkins #Bubbleisha - Shopkins #Star Butterfly - Star vs. the Forces of Evil #Homer Simpson - The Simpsons #Bart Simpson - The Simpsons #Peter Griffin - Family Guy #Brian Griffin - Family Guy #Stewie Griffin - Family Guy #Felix - Felix the Cat #Catbug - Bravest Warriors #Johnny Test - Johnny Test Assist Trophies #Richard #Sulley #Donkey #Snow White #Porky Pig #Roadrunner #Bob the Tomato #Minnie Mouse #Daisy Duck #Betty Boop #Chloe Carmichael #Sandy Cheeks #Rarity #Fluttershy #Stormfly #UD #Norm McFarlane #Emperor Zurg #Tord #Hanazuki #Jake #Sylvia #Cindy Vortex #Lynn Loud #Lola Loud #Raven #Starfire #Vector #Lisa Simpson #Meg Griffin #Unikitty #Kooky Cookie #Kenny #Kyle #Cartman #Stan #Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse Stages #Finn's Treehouse (Adventure Time) #Wascally Woods (Looney Tunes) # Mystery Shack (Gravity Falls) # Mixopolis (Mixels) #Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Isle Of Berk (How to Train your Dragon) #Krusty Krab (Spongebob Squarepants) #Gru’s Lab (Despicable Me) #Cloud Cuckoo Land (The LEGO Movie) #Monster House (Monster House) #Bistro In The Park (Regular Show) # Kingdom Planet (Wander Over Yonder) # Woody's Roundup (Toy Story) # Cul-De-Sac (Ed Edd n Eddy) # Shopville (Shopkins) # Battlefield (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) # Big Battlefield (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) # Boxing Ring (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) #Final Destination (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) #Cartoon Town (Mickey Mouse) Items #Candy (Refills Health) #Power Heal (Refills Health) # Pizza (Refills Health) #RPG-7 #TNT #Sword Blades #Firework Launcher # Magic 8 Ball #Guitar #Keyboard #Baseball Blaster #Beetle # Soccer #The Kragleiser #Golden Hammer # Rocket Belt # Painbot # Clone Posion # Home-Run Bat # Drill # Bumper # Ray Gun # Killer Eye # Smart Bomb # Motion-Sendor Bomb # Black Hole WiiU and PSVita With touch screen controls you can interact with objects around the stage. Buddies A Buddy is, among other things, a small, cartoony version of a supporting character in a cartoon series with a cartoonishly enlarged head (also referred to as "super-deformed" or a "chibi"). Other "buddies" can be seen shown in stages in the background, or as part of other characters' Supers (i.e. Noodles appears in Oishi's Level 1 Super). They have been described as "cheerleaders for your characters". They are very simalair to Nanos from Fusionfall. A buddy is unlocked upon playing 3 matches with a character. Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games